Waiting for Tonight
by babygurl-x
Summary: Just a little way to count down the new year. Rancy, jorrie, cody/eve, Ted/Maryse and Maria/Punk. Oneshot


A way to count down the New Year. Couples will be Randy/Stacy, Maria/Punk, Eve/Cody, Trish/Christian, Ted/Maryse and John/Torrie(based on Mistletoe Kisses by xsostarstuck.)

* * *

Stacy was getting ready for the party tonight it was being held by her friend Maria and her fiancée Phil who was known as Punk to most of his friends. As she applied her last coat of mascara to her false eyelashes, she looked across to her bed where her dark blue dress was. It was a short cut dress which cut across just above the knee, and a deep plunging neckline. She was trying to impress her crush that was going to be there a certain Randy Orton. Once she changed she put on her silver jewellery set which had been a Christmas present from her parents. She ran her fingers through her long silky blonde hair and stepped into a pair of black louboutins which she had been saving up to buy for herself. Grabbing the black purse that was on her dresser, she made her way out of her bedroom. Stepping into the family living room where her parents were she hugged them both and wished them a happy new year. She then got in her car and drove to her friend Trish's house. Ten minutes later they arrived at Maria and Phil's house. Stacy saw there was a space behind Randy's car and parked it there.

"I can't believe it's going to be 2010" Trish said as she sorted out the black pencil skirt she was wearing with a red sequinned vest.

"I know I've already made my resolution" Stacy said as she as Trish walked towards the house

"I bet I can guess what it is does it involve a certain Randy Orton?"

"Well it might do but I want to lose 4 pounds"

Trish hit her friend on the arm playfully "What the hell do you want to lose 4 pounds for if you did that you'd disappear, now I need to lose 4 pounds but I'm just too lazy to bother"

"Hey you two" a voice greeted behind them

"Maria" Stacy and Trish said in union as they hugged her

"Maria tell Stacy she's being silly and she doesn't need to lose 4 pounds"

Maria laughed "Stacy your being silly, and I don't think Randy would too happy. He's being asking after you"

"He has" Stacy said as her eyes lit up

"Yes he has and Trish I've got someone for you to meet"

"No no Maria please don't try and fix me up I just broke up with Jericho, not exactly the way I wanted to end my year"

"Well this guy is the perfect way to start the New Year" Maria said as she took Trish's hand and led her away. Trish looked back at Stacy with pleading eyes to save her.

Stacy's attention however was else where. Her eyes were fixed upon Randy Orton. He was surrounded by a few of his friends; Phil, Cody and his girlfriend Eve. Stacy made her way towards them. Randy looked up and smiled when he saw the blonde approach them.

"Hello beautiful" he greeted as her took her hand and pulled her beside him his hand resting against her waist.

"Hey Randy" she greeted and hugged him

"Stacy guess what?" Eve said

Stacy looked at the brunette "You and Cody aren't engaged are you?"

"Nope were having a baby"

"Eve that's great" Stacy said as she hugged her "I can't believe Cody's going to be a dad, but you'll be a great mum"

"Thanks Stace"

"What do you mean you can't believe I'm going to be a dad" Cody said as he took a swig from her beer bottle

"No comment" Stacy grinned

"I think she's trying to say you're a little immature" Phil said

The five of them then saw Maria making her way towards them.

"I take it Eve told you the great news then Stacy" Maria said

"Yeah it's so cute"

"I know so 2010 we've got a wedding and a baby to look forward to"

"Have you two even set a date then?" Randy asked

"Yes we have you want to tell them baby" Maria said

"Okay its August 25th" Phil said

"And my baby is due August so hopefully I won't be coming to your wedding looking like a big balloon" Eve said

Cody laughed at his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. "You're amazing you know that"

"Aw Cody" Eve smiled

Randy looked at Eve and Cody and wished that 2010 would bring a relationship for him like the two of theirs, and he knew who he wanted to share that with. He leaned into Stacy and whispered in her ear.

"Want to come outside?"

Stacy nodded and followed Randy outside to the back garden.

Meanwhile Trish had been introduced to "the perfect guy for her" by Maria. She had been talking away to him for the past hour and was shocked at how much they had in common and how well they clicked.

"So Christian is there anything you're looking forward to in 2010?"

"As a matter of fact there is something"

"And what would that be?"

"Well I'm a big soccer fan so I can't wait for the World Cup, and hopefully I'll find a nice enough girlfriend who won't cheat on me"

"OMG I'm so sorry but I know how you feel I broke up with my boyfriend on Christmas day I couldn't wait to give him his present and walked in on him in bed with some girl"

"Ouch well by girlfriend cheated on me with my dad so…"

"Christian you poor thing" Trish said as she hugged him

Christian laughed a little "its okay Trish I'm starting to get over it"

Trish looked across the room and saw the clock read 11.50.

"There's ten minutes left till the New Year, I think we should go find Maria and Punk"

Christian nodded and took her hand as he led her through the crowd of people.

Out in the back garden were Stacy and Randy. She sat on his lap wearing his jacket as it was a chilly night.

"Not long to go now" Randy said as his hand ran up and down Stacy's thigh.

"I know it's so scary I'm going to be 24 next year"

"I'll be 25" Randy said shocked "Well hopefully I'll settle down and find myself in a proper relationship"

Stacy turned her head to face Randy's. "Well is there anyone you have in mind?" She asked

"As a matter in fact there is" Randy grinned as he leaned in forward to kiss Stacy. His lips were a mere few inches away from hers when.

"Randy Stacy lets get ready for the fireworks" Maria called

Stacy got up from his lap and held his hand, while everyone came and joined them. Phil had a box of fireworks and laid the box down on the grass. He was soon joined by his soon to be wife.

"Okay everyone we've got another five minutes left before the New Year comes so lets make the most of what we've got left"

Trish was shivering from the cold. Christian noticed and took off the jacket he wore and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you" Trish said as she placed a kiss on his cheek

"Maybe we could go out for dinner sometime?" Christian asked

"I'd really like that" Trish smiled and cuddled up to him

Eve and Cody was another couple that were cuddling up to each other. Cody's hand rested on Eve's stomach.

"You know if it's a boy can we name him after me?" He asked

"Maybe but I kind like the name Ryan and if it's a girl Daisy"

"Daisy no I like Elle"

"Elle's actually cute lets just wait and see shall we"

Cody nodded.

"Only a minute to go everyone" Maria said

Stacy looked up and Randy and smiled "So what was you going to do before"

"I think you know" he smirked "But your just going to wait until next year"

"5 4 3 2 1" Maria counted "Happy New Year everyone"

Phil then let off the first set of fireworks.

Randy leaned in to kiss Stacy. "Happy New Year"

Trish smiled as she looked at her friend and was happy for her. She then looked up and Christian and rose on her tip toes to kiss him gently on the lips. Christian was a little shocked but didn't have a problem responding. "Well that's one way to start the New Year" he said

Cody leaned in to kiss Eve, before going down on one knee.

"Eve will you marry me?" he asked

Eve was so happy right now she was crying tears of joy "Yes" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Maria and Phil had just witnessed Cody proposing to Eve and cheered.

"About time" Phil yelled

Cody looked at him and gave him thumbs up. Phil then put his arm around Maria and looked up at the fireworks. Maria pulled him in for a kiss. "Happy new year Mr Brooks."

( - - )

Ted lay down on his sofa he had a blanket wrapped around him and was currently using a tissue to blow his nose.

"What to end the year" he said to himself

Tonight he was supposed to be going out with his girlfriend and friends for a night out. However he was stuck at home ill.

He grabbed the TV Remote and put on a DVD he had received for Christmas. Just as he was about to hit play there was a knock at the door. He got up from the sofa and answered it.

"What are you doing here babe? I told you to go out and enjoy yourself" he said

"I know you did but I can't stop thinking about you hun and how your all alone on New Years Eve"

"Maryse I'll be fine go out with the others"

"No Ted I want to be with you and that's final"

Ted took his girlfriend's jacket and took his place next to her on the sofa.

"Aw your watching the DVD I brought you for Christmas"

"Yes you made a very good choice there Terminator 4 how did you know?"

"I just know you so well, but I'm not watching this since I'm here with you I want to watch"

"No huh sweetie" Ted cut her off "I'm the sick one here so by the time the film finishes it'll be just before midnight and you can give me a new years kiss"

Maryse laughed "Me give you a new years kiss you'd be lucky"

Ted winked at her before cuddling her and watching the film. After it had finished he looked up at Maryse.

"What you think?"

"It was okay I suppose"

She then took the control off him and put on a channel where they were doing a countdown to the New Year.

"Happy New Year babe" Ted said as he leaned in and gave Maryse a kiss to start off the New Year

"I love you Ted Dibiase" Maryse said as she pulled him on for another kiss

( - - )

Torrie and John were at a local ice rink with their two children Jacob and Alexa. Torrie had decided it would be best if she watched her husband and kids from the sidelines rather than joining them as she had just found out she was pregnant with their third child.

"Mummy look at me" Alexa said as she held onto John's hand while skating

"Mummy, Mummy look what I can do" a young Jacob called as he skated without any assistance

"Wow look at you being a big boy" Torrie smiled

"Okay come one you two" John said as he led his children away "Daddy's gotta eat now"

"Can we have a McDonalds?" Jacob asked

"Yeah McDonalds" Alexa cheered

"Okay then" John said as he walked over to Torrie and gave her a quick kiss

The family walked to McDonalds. Torrie took the children and found a table for four, while John went and ordered.

"Two Happy Meals with coke, a Big Mac with coke, and one Mcflurry please" John ordered

After five minutes he walked to the table and gave everyone their food.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Tor?"

"No John I'm fine I had a salad before we came so I'll just have a Mcflurry" she said

Jacob and Alexa ripped apart their happy meal boxes in search for the toy.

"Look I got a red car" Jacob said as he glided it along the table

Alexa let out a little scream "I got a my little pony the pink one yayy"

"Okay okay" John said trying to calm them down "Eat first then play"

"You're an expert and that" Torrie grinned

"Well if only if you're up for it later baby" he grinned and winked at her

"John behave" she laughed

"Can we watch the fireworks mummy?" Jacob asked

"What about your bedtime?" Torrie asked

"I'm a big boy I don't need sleep"

John laughed and patted his son on the head "Come on you hurry up and eat then we can go"

After they had finished they made their way towards the firework display in the local park.

"Jacob hold onto my hand" Torrie said

John grabbed hold of Alexa and carried her. It wasn't long before the three year old fell asleep on him snuggling up to him.

"Aw John" Torrie said as she saw

John smiled and covered her head using the hood on her pink coat. The display was about to start. The family had managed to find a spot near the middle.

"I can't see" Jacob complained

"Come here I'll give you a piggy back" Torrie offered as her son climbed onto her back

"Better Champ?" John asked

"A Little bit"

John and Torrie laughed.

Jacob joined in with the countdown "5,4,3,2,1"

"Happy new year Mummy" he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and placed a kiss on her cheek he then leaned into John "Happy new year daddy" he said as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy new year Tor" John said as he gave his wife a kiss

"Ew" Jacob said as he covered his eyes

"Happy new year John and i've got some great news to start it... I'm pregnant"

John was beyond happy and leaned in and gave his wife a passionant kiss and his son a kiss on the head.

* * *

Hope you all liked it happy new year everyone x


End file.
